


Cake

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Series: Sabriel drabbles (100 words or less) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 word prompt, Drabble, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Wordcount: 100, potato cake and uhm were my 3 words for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a hundred words drabble written for a tumblr prompt. aww-inducing bc hello it me =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

\- So, do you like it?

Gabriel can barely contain his excitement, and Sam just _knows_ that he is in love with the hideous thing. He looks at the cake again, trying to see it through Gabriel's eyes.

Nope. Still hideous.

“Uhm,” he says. “Why do I look like a potato?”

“Potatoes are cool. You’re cool. Makes sense,” Gabriel shrugs. “I look like an eggplant. I don’t even _like_ eggplants! Still, it’s definitely a masterpiece.”

“Remind me, why did I ever let your art group make our wedding cake?”

“Uhm,” Gabriel says. “Because you love me?”

Sam kisses him.

“True.”


End file.
